Kortti
by Jadeile
Summary: Neji/Sakura. Sasuke ja Naruto ovat nykyään pari, joten Sakura kärsii sydänsuruista. Hänellä on kuitenkin onnekseen rinnallaan henkilö, joka piristää häntä. Complicated ficcini haaratarina, tosin kyseistä ficciä ei ole pakko lukea, jotta voisi lukea tämän.


**Varoitukset:** NejiSaku, jos et pidä, en suosittele lukemaan.

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

Kortti

Konohagakure no saton taivas oli tummien pilvien peitossa. Pilvistä tihkutti vettä sumumaisena verhona kaiken aikaa, peittäen koko kylän kosteaan vaippaan. Vesiverhon seassa näkyi siellä täällä haileita valoläikkiä sisällä kyyhöttävien kylän asukkaiden pitäessä valojaan päällä torjuakseen osan pimeydestä, jonka ikävä ilma toi tullessaan. Tuo ylellisyys oli kuitenkin vain siviiliasukkaita varten, ninjojen piti työskennellä säällä kuin säällä. Pinkkihiuksisen kunoichin, Haruno Sakuran, onneksi hänen tehtävänsä oli kuitenkin juuri päättynyt ja hän sai mennä kotiinsa suojaan sateelta. Ikään kuin siitä olisi enää mitään hyötyä, sillä hän oli jo läpimärkä. Vesisade kuitenkin auttoi eräässä mielessä, nimittäin kätkemällä hänen kyyneleensä.

Tiimi seitsemän oli juuri palannut kylään lyhyeltä reissultaan Konohan lähistöllä olevalta maaseudulta. Tiimi seitsemän, eli hän, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… ja Sasuke. Tai oikeastaan NarutoJaSasuke. Niin, he olivat virallisesti pari, olivat olleet jo viikon ajan. Vain viikon. Jo viikon. Sakura ei tiennyt, että kummalla tapaa se pitäisi sanoa.

Viikon ajan hänen oli pitänyt kestää ajatusta siitä, että Sasuke ei koskaan voisi vastata hänen tunteisiinsa, sillä hän oli… kiinnostunut pojista. Narutosta. Mutta eilen hänen oli pitänyt ensimmäisen kerran oikeasti työskennellä poikien kanssa tiiminä tapahtuneen jälkeen. Heidän tehtävänsä olivat aiemmin olleet yhden henkilön tehtäviä, tai sekatiimissä suoritettuja, koska Kakashi-sensei oli ollut Kumogakuressa suorittamassa tehtävää. Eilen sensei oli kuitenkin palannut ja heidät oli saatettu taas yhteen.

Tehtävän ajan Sakura oli urheasti kestänyt näyttämättä tunteitaan, mutta hän oli murtunut heidän palatessaan kylään. Sasuke ja Naruto olivat poistuneet raportoinnin jälkeen Hokage-tornista käsi kädessä. Se oli ollut liikaa Sakuralle.

Hänen kävellessään vesisateessa kotiaan kohti hän antoi kyynelten vain valua valtoimenaan. Kukaan ei sitä huomaisi. Hänen ajatuksensa sen sijaan harhailivat Sasukesta erääseen toiseen mustahiuksiseen poikaan.

"Neji, missä olet nyt, kun tarvitsen sinua eniten?" Sakura kuiskasi ja nyyhkäisi. Niin, Neji. Hyuuga oli ilmestynyt hänen elämäänsä samana päivänä, kun Sasuke ja Naruto olivat päätyneet yhteen. Tämä vain oli tullut lohduttamaan Sakuraa tapahtuneen jälkeen ja siitä lähtien oli ollut tiivis osa Sakuran mullistunutta arkea.

Neji tuli joka aamu hakemaan häntä ovelta ja saattoi hänet Tsunade-saman luokse. He eivät puhuneet mitään, mutta Neji ojensi hänelle aina nenäliinan heidän kävellessään erään tietyn sillan ohi. Ensimmäisenä aamuna Sakura oli ollut hyvin yllättynyt, muttei ollut kysellyt mitään. Seuraavana aamuna hän oli vain hyväksynyt Nejin läsnäolon. Sen jälkeen hän oli suorastaan odottanut poikaa tulevaksi.

Kylmästä ulkokuorestaan huolimatta Nejin läsnäolo jotenkin kummasti helpotti ja lohdutti Sakuraa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Neji oli ollut ainut henkilö, joka oli hänen luokseen tullut, kun Sakura oli istunut puistossa ja itkenyt Sasuken menetystä. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei Hyuuga kysellyt mitään, eikä tarjonnut muiden tarjoamia tyhjiä lohdutuksen sanoja. Hän vain oli läsnä ihan hiljaa.

Sakura ei tiennyt, miksi Neji teki tätä. Miksi hän lohdutti Sakuraa? Miksi hän saattoi tämän joka aamu Tsunade-saman luokse ja nouti tämän sieltä illalla? Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kysyä, sillä Neji saattaisi lähteä pois jos hän tekisi niin.

Sakura päästi pienen itkuisen naurahduksen. Ajatus oli niin hölmö. Miksi Neji lähtisi, jos Sakura kysyisi häneltä jotain? Siinä ei ollut mitään logiikkaa. Vaikka toisaalta, ei ollut siinäkään, että Neji lohdutti häntä kaiken aikaa. Hyuuga oli lähestulkoon viimeinen ihminen, jonka Sakura olisi koskaan uskonut tarjoavan hänelle lohtua. Ainoastaan Gaara ja Shino olisivat olleet vielä epätodennäköisempiä vaihtoehtoja.

Neji oli kuitenkin ilmestynyt Sakuran elämään juuri oikeaan aikaan, juuri silloin kun häntä kaivattiin. Sakura oli hyvin kiitollinen ja otti tuen vastaan mitään kyselemättä ilmaistakseen kiitollisuutensa. Ehkä tämä oli niitä asioita, joita ei ollut tarkoitus koskaan saada tietää. Tai ehkä hän saisi sen selville myöhemmin. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut nyt tärkeää. Ainut asia, mikä nyt merkitsi, oli se, että Neji lohdutti häntä.

Mustahiuksista poikaa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt nyt, kun häntä olisi tarvittu. Sakuran olo oli kurjempi kuin viikkoon ja hänen täytyi kärsiä siitä yksin. Nejin hiljainen seura ei ollut ulottuvilla ja todennäköisyys, että tämä ilmestyisi hänen vierellensä nyt, oli olemattoman pieni. Miksi Neji kulkisi vesisateessa ja sattuisi vielä Sakuran reitin varrelle? Ei, Sakura ei elätellyt toivoa siitä, joten hän suunnisti kotiinsa mahdollisimman nopeasti.

-----

"Olen kotona", Sakura huikkasi mahdollisimman tasapainoisella äänellä astuessaan sisään kotiovestaan. Hän riisui likomärät kenkänsä ja laittoi ne patterin viereen, jotta ne kuivuisivat edes huomiseen mennessä. Sen jälkeen hän käveli keittiöön, joka oli eteisen jälkeinen huone. Siellä häntä vastaan tuli hänen äitinsä.

"Sakura, olet aivan likomärkä! Nyt menet nopeasti suihkuun, ettet saa keuhkokuumetta!" äiti hössötti heti ja tarttui Sakuraa ranteesta, raahaten tämän suihkuhuoneeseen. Naurahtaen Sakura totteli kiltisti äitiään. Oli hänellä ollut muutenkin aikomuksena käydä suihkussa lämmittelemässä.

Lämmin suihku paransi hänen mielialaansa hitusen, sillä suihkussa hänen ajatuksensa pääsivät kulkemaan vapaasti muuhun suuntaan kuin mihin ne tavallisina hetkinä kulkivat. Hän ei ajatellut Sasukea, tehtäviä tai edes Nejiä. Tosiasiassa hän ei itsekään tiennyt, mitä oikeastaan ajatteli, sillä hänen ajatuksensa olivat enemmänkin kuvia ja tuntemuksia kuin sanoin kuvattavia asioita.

Suihkusta tultuaan hänet kuitenkin valtasi taas suru ja kylmyys. Punainen pyyhe vartalonsa ympärillä ja toinen päässään hän nousi portaita pitkin yläkertaan ja siellä laahusti omaan huoneeseensa. Hänen huoneensa oli pimeä, sillä valot eivät olleet päällä. Sakura hapuili hetken oven viereistä seinää, kunnes löysi valonkatkaisijan.

Valojen syttyessä hänen vihreät silmänsä laajenivat hämmästyksestä. Hänen vuoteellaan oli kukkakimppu! Sakura kiiruhti lähemmäs ja katsoi kimppua tarkemmin: se koostui valkoisista, sinisistä ja keltaisista kukista. Inolta saamiaan oppitunteja muistellen Sakura tunnisti kukat vilukoiksi, ruiskaunokeiksi ja kurjenmiekoiksi.

Pinkkihiuksinen tyttö nosti kimpun nenänsä alle ja nuuhkaisi. Kukat tuoksuivat kaikki erilaisilta, mutta yhdessä ne tuoksuivat varsin hyvälle. Sakura siirsi kimpun kauemmas kasvoistaan ja katsoi, josko siinä olisi kortti seassa. Pian hän löysikin valkoisen paperilapun, jossa oli tekstiä.

"Älä ole surullinen, Sakura" ja allekirjoituksena oli Neji. Sakura tunsi kyynelten kihoavan silmiinsä, mutta tällä kertaa ne olivat ilon kyyneliä. Neji oli sittenkin tänään läsnä hänelle! Sakura rutisi kortin rintaansa vasten ja hymyili onnellisena.

Hetken päästä hän laski kortin kädestään sänkynsä päälle ja meni takaisin alakertaan kukkiensa kanssa. Hän etsi keittiöstä maljakon, johon laski vettä ja asetti kukat. Hän vei kukkamaljakon kukkineen takaisin huoneeseensa ja asetti sen yöpöydälleen. Sitten hän otti sängylle jättämänsä kortin takaisin käteensä ja asettui makaamaan mahalleen sängylleen, katsellen kukkia hymynkare huulillaan.

"Kiitos, että olet olemassa, Neji", Sakura kuiskasi ja painoi suukon korttiin. Ehkä hän sittenkin ymmärsi, miksi Neji teki tätä.


End file.
